finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Before Meteor: Final Fantasy XIV Original Soundtrack
Before Meteor: FINAL FANTASY XIV Original Soundtrack is the official soundtrack for Final Fantasy XIV/Legacy, and includes all original songs composed by Nobuo Uematsu for the initial release, as well as every song added on subsequent patches and a remastered version of the "A New Beginning" trailer that was revealed once the Final Fantasy XIV servers were brought down. New songs composed for A Realm Reborn are not included in this soundtrack. The Blu-ray format was chosen due to the high number of tracks, allowing it to be a single disc release instead of multiple discs. The package includes a code that can be applied to the user's Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn account to obtain a Wind-up Dalamud minion. Track list #'" "' - 5:50 #:Plays in the title screen. #'" "' - 5:56 #'" "' - 3:56 #:Plays in Limsa Lominsa. #'" "' - 5:30 #:Plays in La Noscea from patch 1.18 onward. #'" "' - 5:18 #:Plays in La Noscea before patch 1.18. #'" "' - 3:17 #:Plays in normal battles in La Noscea. #'" "' - 3:28 #:Plays during Battle Guildleves in La Noscea. #'" "' - 2:05 #:Plays during the Armorer/Blacksmith quest "The Sound of Silence". #'" "' - 5:02 #:Plays in Gridania. #'" "' - 5:28 #:Plays in the Black Shroud from patch 1.18 onward. #'" "' - 3:33 #:Plays in the Black Shroud before patch 1.18. #'" "' - 3:04 #:Plays in normal battles in the Black Shroud. #'" "' - 3:28 #:Plays during Battle Guildleves in the Black Shroud. #'" "' - 0:44 #:Plays during the opening cutscene for Gridania as well as in the Main Scenario quest "Sundered Skies". #'" "' - 5:32 #:Plays in Ul'dah. #'" "' - 4:12 #:Plays in Thanalan before patch 1.18. #'" "' - 3:24 #:Plays in Thanalan from patch 1.18 onward. #'" "' - 4:38 #:Plays in normal battles in Thanalan. #'" "' - 3:20 #:Plays during Battle Guildleves in Thanalan. #'" "' - 3:13 #:Plays in Coerthas. #'" "' - 6:01 #:Plays in normal battles in the Coerthas. #'" "' - 3:50 #:Plays during Faction leves in Coerthas #'" "' - 4:27 #:Plays in the Mor Dhona. #'" "' - 5:20 #:Plays in normal battles in Mor Dhona. #'" "' - 1:44 #:Plays in Market Wards. #'" "' - 3:28 #:Plays inside inns. #'" "' - 2:51 #:Plays when taking the Ferry. #'" "' - 4:05 #:Plays during Behest. #'" "' - 5:50 #:Battle theme. #'" "' - 2:58 #'" "' - 2:20 #:Plays during Synthesis. #'" "' - 2:22 #'" "' - 1:03 #:Plays during Gathering Guildleves. #'" "' - 2:30 #:Plays during the Parley minigame, as well as inside the Waking Sands during the Main Scenario quest "Fade to White". #'" "' - 0:11 #:Plays upon quest completion. #'" "' - 2:33 #:Plays during certain quests, including the Main Scenario quest "Toll of the Warden". #'" "' - 4:39 #:Plays during the Conjurer quest "Good Knight, Sweet Dreams" #'" "' - 3:18 #:Plays in the game's credits. #'" "' - 1:45 #:Plays during certain cutscenes involving Echo, as well as in the Black Mage quest "Always Bet On Black". #'" "' - 2:31 #:Plays during certain quests, including the Main Scenario quest "Living on a Prayer". #'" "' - 1:46 #:Plays during certain quests. #'" "' - 2:57 #:Plays in a number of quests, including the Main Scenario quest "Futures Perfect". #'" "' - 3:16 #:Plays during the Main Scenario quest "Living on a Prayer" #'" "' - 1:19 #:Plays in a number of quests, including the Main Scenario quest "Futures Perfect". #'" "' -2:27 #:Plays during the Miner quest "Little Saboteurs" #'" "' - 3:13 #'" "' - 2:22 #'" "' - 2:09 #:Plays during the opening cutscene for Gridania, as well as a number of "Path of the Twelve" Main Scenario quests, including "Toll of the Warden". #'" "' - 2:08 #:Plays during certain quests. #'" "' - 2:37 #'" "' - 4:27 #:Played during the Heavensturn event. #'" "' - 3:23 #:Played during the Firefall Faire event, as well as the opening cutscene for Ul'dah. #'" "' - 3:15 #:Played during the All Saints Wake event. #'" "' - #:Played during the Starlight Celebration event. #'" "' - 5:02 #:Plays during the Main Scenario quest "Lord Errant". #'" "' - 0:07 #'" "' - 4:02 #'" "' - 4:02 #:Plays in battle inside Zahar'ak. #'" "' - 5:40 #:Plays when riding a chocobo. #'" "' - 5:18 #:Plays when fighting the last boss in Behest. #'" "' - #:Plays during Skirmish. #'" "' - 0:11 #:Plays when the player levels up. #'" "' - 3:08 #:Plays when an Ascian appears in the Main Scenario quest "Toll of the Warden". #'" "' - 1:19 #:Plays during certain quests. #'" "' - 3:51 #:Plays when Ifrit appears in the Main Scenario quest "Lord Errant". #'" "' - 5:07 #:Plays when battling Ifrit. #'" "' - 3:31 #'" "' - 3:32 #:Standard theme inside Aurum Vale, Cutter's Cry, and Dzemael Darkhold. #'" "' - 3:28 #:Plays during battle inside Aurum Vale, Cutter's Cry, and Dzemael Darkhold. #'" "' - 4:53 #:Plays when fighting the last boss in Aurum Vale, Cutter's Cry, and Dzemael Darkhold. #'" "' - #:Plays upon completion of dungeons. #'" "' - 5:50 #:Plays inside the Grand Company, The Maelstrom. #'" "' - 4:11 #:Plays inside the Grand Company, The Order of the Twin Adder. #'" "' - 4:33 #:Plays inside the Grand Company, The Immortal Flames. #'" "' - 0:08 #:Plays during Grand Company promotions. #'" "' - 4:24 #:Plays when riding a chocobo. #'" "' - 1:15 #:Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn's theme. #'" "' - 1:30 #:Raubahn's theme. #'" "' - 1:44 #:Kan-E-Senna's theme. #'" "' - 1:20 #'" "' - 0:29 #'" "' - 1:25 #:Plays during Caravan Security events. #'" "' - #'" "' - 5:00 #:Plays inside the U'Ghamaro Mines. #'" "' - 4:14 #:Plays inside Natalan. #'" "' - 2:56 #:Plays inside Zahar'ak. #'" "' - 3:49 #:Plays in Shposhae and Mun-Tuy Cellars from patch 1.19 onward. #'" "' - 4:06 #:Plays during "United We Stand" quest cutscene with Nael van Darnus. #'" "' - 3:02 #:Plays in the first half of the Good King Moggle Mog XII fight. #'" "' - 5:38 #:Plays in the latter half of the Good King Moggle Mog XII fight. #'" "' - 3:20 #:Plays when riding the Goobbue mount. #'" "' - 3:20 #:Plays during all level 50 job quests. #'" "' - 1:58 #'" "' - 0:11 #:Plays when going to sleep inside an inn. #'" "' - 2:43 #:Plays during quests with Hildibrand. #'" "' - 4:30 #:Plays during Hamlet Defense. #'" "' - 6:32 #:Plays during boss battles in Hamlet Defense. #'" "' - 5:09 #:Plays in a number of quests, including the Main Scenario quest "Futures Perfect". #'" "' - 4:17 #:Plays in Castrum Novum. #'" "' - #:Plays during the "United We Stand" boss fight. #'" "' - 7:09 #:Plays when battling Garuda. #'" "' - 7:51 #:Plays during the battle with Nael van Darnus in the quest "The Raven, Nevermore". #'" "' - 5:51 #:Plays during the battle with Nael Deus Darnus in the quest "The Raven, Nevermore". #'" "' - 7:09 #:Plays briefly during the opening cutscenes for Gridania, Limsa Lominsa, and Ul'dah. External links *[http://vgmdb.net/album/39645 VGMdb - Before Meteor: FINAL FANTASY XIV Original Soundtrack] Category:Soundtracks from Final Fantasy XIV